Broke inside
by Onna no Naraku
Summary: One shot. Inuyasha finally admits his love for Kikyou..or does he?


-1**Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. **

**I struggled to escape, but seemed futile. The thorns got deeper into my body as I tried to free myself. I reached for something to grab to try pulling myself out of this death grasp, but it was in vain, the tree in front of me was further away than I thought. What should I do? How did I end up in this situation anyway?**

**FLASHBACK**

"_**I know you are in pain for goodness sake, losing the one you love is horrible, but you have to go on at one point" I screamed at him, but all he did was watching me with those amber eyes. They were a little surprised by my anger, but more than that they had that sadness that made my heart ache.**_

"_**Please come back to life, you're not dead, even though you wish for it" I continued.**_

"_**Shut up" was all he said. That made my anger grow even higher.**_

"_**No I won't shut up, I hate seeing you like this. I never said anything till now ,because I somehow hopped that you'll come through your senses, but you didn't. You just continue moving, even if you seem dead inside…"**_

"_**What do you know about losing someone you love?" he shouted and I opened my eyes wider in shock.**_

_**I tried to run, but my hole body was numbed. He finally said it, he admitted that he loved Kikyou. I always knew it, but somehow hearing it from him hurt more than anything. I couldn't even cry, I just stared at him. My knees were trembling menacing to collapse and I saw him coming towards me and I felt his arms wrapped around me. All the numbness vanished and I whispered to him:**_

"_**I know how it feels like to lose the one you love….I lost you…"**_

_**I pulled away from him and ran as fast as I could. My tears flowed freely now and I knew that this time it was the last time I'll ever see him. I kept running until I almost lost my breath, then I fell on my knees in front of this weird lake. I just glared at its surface where the moon was drowning. And then in an instant all disappeared and instead, a wall of thorny vines just appeared in front of me. **_

_**The initial shock was short so I tried to get up, even if I was tired, to make it for an escape, but it was too late, cause the vines were already wrapped around my feet and hands. When did that happen?**_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**All these memories coming back, made my heart ache so bad that I thought it's going to break. The vines were clutching harder around me, but somehow I didn't care about that, I couldn't even feel the pain anymore. I knew that Inuyasha won't come after me and being in his human form, he couldn't feel the danger. **

**That was the last drop, I looked down and I gave up….**

**I woke up later. I don't know how much time passed but when I looked in front of me was the most horrifying image …Inuyasha was all wrapped in vines, with his blood draining from everywhere.**

"**No…no…Inuyashaa…wake up please…wake up.." I screamed and tried to free myself. Why did he come after me? Why couldn't he just stay away? **

"**Inuyashaa…" I cried his name, but he seemed unconscious. For a second I thought I heard his heart thump and then it stopped. The fear of losing him started to squeeze in my heart and tears flowed down my cheeks.**

"**I…WIL…NOT….let you die…INUYASHAA" I shouted and this purple light gathered around me pulsing. And then the vines broke and vanished.**

**I fell to the ground exhausted, but I knew I had no time to waste. I almost crawled to reach Inuyasha and the sight of him lifeless, took my breath away. I struggled to free him, crying all the time. The purple light appeared again and the vines broke then vanished.**

**Inuyasha's body hanged for a second in the same position, then fell upon me. I tried to catch him, but he was to heavy, so we both collapsed on the ground, him on top of me. Then all became black again….**

**The pressure on my rib cage started to ache. I tried to move, but it was impossible. I slowly opened my eyes, but the sunlight was so powerful that made me look away. There was silver hair all around me. He was still on top . None of us moved and he was still sleeping. Then I heard a moan.**

"**Ka-go-me…"**

**His whisper in my ear sent a shiver down my spine. I wish I could've stayed that way forever, but I couldn't breath anymore.**

"**Inuyasha…it…hurts"**

"**Hmm?" **

**He lifted his head and looked down at me. I thought I saw a smile, but I could be wrong. He forced himself down a side and he pulled me in his arms.**

"**I don't want to lose you. I already lost a friend, but you.. I couldn't bear to lose you"**

**Friend? Did he say friend? I Thought I was dreaming, his voice was so sweet in my head and I felt his arms getting tighter around me.**

"**I'm so happy to know I never lost you…" I ended. **


End file.
